Merry Christmas Gumball
by makorralover99
Summary: What happens when Gumball and Darwin are under the mistletoe? Find out! Just read it! WARNING:Yaoi if you dont like it dont read! Gumwin! Please Review!


**Hey! This idea just popped in my head and I had to write it! I was in the Christmas spirit (I know its during Halloween…shut up) this is my first TAWoG story. And the characters are human. Well kinda. Gumball is a catboy with cat-ears and a tail. And Darwin is normal except he has gills and fin-like thingys for ears. Anais has bunny ears and a bunny tail. This story also includes my OC Katie. She is Anais's and Gumball's older sister. She has ears and a tail like gumball except they're pink not blue. You'll see Katie in a lot of my future TAWoG stories.**

**Okay to clear up their ages so you're not like 'omg they're too young for that!' so here are their ages in this story:**

**Gumball:17**

**Darwin:16**

**Anais: 9**

**Katie:19**

**WARNING: Yaoi! Boyxboy! Gumwin! Luckily though its not a lemon. gets a little in depth at the end but nothing too extreme.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Heck I don't even own this story. I got this idea from a picture by uig on diviantart. All credit goes to her. I just took her idea and turned it into a story. **

On Christmas Eve all of the Watterson kids sat in their living room just chatting and drinking eggnog. Anais reached for one of the cups of eggnog but Katie quickly snatched it away from her before she could drink it.

"Oh no. That's not for you." She said setting down the cup like it could explode at any moment. "Here, take this one." The eldest sister said handing her another cup of eggnog.

Anais frowned. "Why can't I have the other one?" the young genius said. Katie snorted and picked up a bottle of clear liquid -Vodka- and poured some in the cup Anais first picked up. "Because this one has some stuff little girls should not be drinking." She said chugging the vodka induced eggnog.

Anais blushed and let out a small 'oh' then glanced over at Gumball and Darwin who were joking and laughing over by the staircase. Anais smirked, now was the time to put her and her sister's plan into action.

Anais looked at her sister her eyes glinting with mischief. "Do you think now's a good time?" the young girl said motioning to her brothers. Katie looked in their direction as well before an evil grin came to her face. "I think now is the perfect time. Mom and Dad are gone for the night and they are completely oblivious."

Anais smiled. "Well then go upstairs and do your part! I'll stay down here and do mine."

Katie saluted her sister, "Aye, Aye captain!" she said with a goofy grin before skipping up the stairs. Anais chuckled as she watched her childish sister. The girl was in college now and she still acted like an excitable little girl.

Katie was going up the stairs to get the object of their plan when Gumball stopped her. "Hey sis, where you going?" he asked looking at her curiously. She panicked. She couldn't tell him what she was really doing. That would ruin everything. "O-oh, um…I-I'm going to the…. Bathroom! Yeah! The bathroom." She said nodding enthusiastically, quite proud of herself.

Gumball's eyebrows knit with confusion. "But…why don't you just use the bathroom down here?" he said looking at her suspiciously.

Anais, who had been listening the whole time, did a facepalm. Katie was going to ruin the whole plan!

Katie put her hands on her hips and glared at Gumball. "I think I have the right to use whichever bathroom I please, thank you very much!" Katie said before stomping up the stairs.

"What's with her?" Darwin asked his friend/adoptive brother. Gumball shrugged. "I don't know man."

The two continued laughing and talking when Darwin suddenly looked up and gave that cute little curious face. _Wait, _Gumball thought to himself, _did I just say cute? _

"Hey Gumball, what's that?" Darwin said looking up and Gumball followed his glance and gasped when he saw a little mistletoe hanging from a string.

"Well," Darwin said still looking at it "What is it?" Gumball blushed slightly and his tail twitched with agitation. Oh hell no, he was not doing this.

"Uh, I-it's n-n-nothing. Just i-ignore it D-d-darwin." He stuttered out still blushing.

Anais got up and walked over to them a mischievous smirk on her face. Oh, this was not going to end well.

"Oh, sweet, naïve, innocent Darwin." She said slinging an arm around Darwin's shoulders "That is far from nothing. That is mistletoe. You see, there is Christmas traditions where whenever two people are standing under mistletoe they have to _kiss._" She grinned at Darwin's shocked face. "So, in this case _you _have to kiss _Gumball_." She finished.

Darwin blushed and his eyes widened "I have to _what_?" he asked. He then looked at Gumball before blushing again and looking away.

"No! Darwin don't listen to her! You don't have to!" Gumball said blushing furiously.

Anais put her hands on her hips and glared at Gumball. "_Yes _he _does. _Its Christmas tradition!"

Before Gumball could say anything back he felt hands grab his face and warm lips on his own.

Gumball eyes widened as Darwin kissed him. And he was surprised when he felt warmth pulsate throughout his body. Darwin was just about to pull away but Gumball didn't want it to stop.

Gumball wrapped him arms around Darwin's neck and pulled him closer while Darwin's arms snaked around Gumballs waist.

When they finally stopped for air both blushing and breathing heavily. Darwin smiled and leaned in to whisper something in Gumball's ear.

"Merry Christmas Gumball." He whispered softly

And with that the younger teen slipped out of the other boy's embrace and walked away his hips swaying slightly.

Gumball stood there, mouth agape his eyes following the taller boy's hips.

_Fuck, _he thought, _I am so whipped._

Suddenly Katie was standing there next to him chuckling. "You are _so _whipped." She said.

Flustered he started sputtering. "Wh-Wha? I-I am n-n-not!" he said still blushing "That was just a mistletoe kiss!" he said not meeting his sister's eyes knowing if she did she would see right through him.

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "No dear brother, that was not _just _a mistletoe kiss." She said looking at him seriously "A mistletoe kiss is just a peck on the lips. _That _was a full blown _kiss._"

He shook his head "Your crazy." He muttered.

"Am I?" she said looking at him with frustration "Gumball why can't you just admit how you feel about him? No one is going to think any different of you!"

"I….." he started but then realized he had no real reason not to tell Darwin how he felt. "Shit." He muttered.

Katie smirked. "That's what I thought. Now go get your man!" she said with a grin.

Gumball sighed realizing she had him beat. He glanced at the vodka before grabbing it and chugging it. He was going to need that if he was really going to do this.

He went outside to find Darwin on the back porch. God, he looked so handsome standing out here in the moonlight, with his emerald eyes twinkling and his bright orange hair blowing slightly in the cool December breeze.

"Hey." Gumball said awkwardly before standing next to Darwin.

Apparently the other boy had been deep in thought because he blinked before finally noticing Gumball. "Oh, hey Gumball." He said blushing. "Soooo, what are you doing?" he asked not quite knowing how to approach the topic he had come out here to talk about.

Darwin sighed. "Just thinking." He answered. "Oh." Gumball said. They just awkwardly stood there for a couple minutes. Then gumball finally spoke.

"You know, I, ah, really liked that kiss." He said blushing and looking at Darwin. Darwin also blushed and met Gumball's eyes. "Y-you did?" he asked. "Yeah," Gumball said leaning in closer to Darwin "and I would like a repeat of that, _real _soon." And with that the blue-haired teen gently kissed his friend.

Darwin was surprised at first but he soon returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gumball's waist while Gumball wrapped his around Darwin's neck.

When they finally broke apart Gumball took a deep breath and looked into Darwin's eyes. "Look I really like you, scratch that, love you. I have loved you since we were twelve and I really, really want to be with you!" he said closing his eyes shut as he finished expecting anything. A punch a slap, any of those he expected. What he did not expect was laughter.

Gumball opened his eyes and looked at Darwin. "You're….laughing?" he said cocking his head to the side.

Darwin was still chuckling as he said "I'm sorry, it's just I can't believe it took you this long to tell me." He finished with a smile "I love you too Gumball." He said looking into his friends eyes.

Gumball smiled and they both leaned in for a passionate kiss. Darwin moved his lips from Gumball's and started kissing down his neck causing Gumball to purr in pleasure. Darwin gave a husky chuckle knowing he had just made_ Gumball Watterson _purr.

He continued licking and sucking on Gumball's neck which made the purring grow louder. "Wh-what are you doing?" Gumball asked between purrs and moans. Darwin stopped to look at the throbbing red hickey he had left before whispering in Gumball's ear "Marking what's mine." Gumball shivered and smashed his lips against Darwin's.

After another passionate kiss Gumball leaned in to Darwin's ear. "Shall we take this upstairs?" he purred into his ear. Darwin smiled and before Gumball could protest he picked him up bridal style and carried him upstairs and into their room.

He gently set him on the bed before climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately. Their hands roamed each other's bodies caressing any part they could.

Darwin was just about to take off Gumball's shirt before pausing and looking at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gumball?" he asked him

"Yes. Yes, Darwin I love you. There's nothing more I would want for Christmas." He said smiling at him.

Darwin also smiled and placed a kiss on Gumball's lips. "Merry Christmas Gumball."

Gumball sighed contently and spent the rest of the night in his new lovers arms.

**o.0.o**

Anais and Katie smiled as they watched Darwin carry Gumball up stairs both of them laughing and giggling like schoolgirls. About ten minutes later they heard Gumball moaning Darwin's name.

"Well sis, I'd say our work here is done." Katie said. And with that they clinked their cups and enjoyed the rest of their night

**Done! That took me all day to finish! Okay now if you guys want I'll do a sequal on darwins and gumballs night together. You know a lemon. So say it in a review or PM me! I hope you liked this!**


End file.
